


things you said (with too many miles between us)

by gabolange



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Letters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabolange/pseuds/gabolange
Summary: Sam and Jack, letters from home. Set while Sam is in command of theGeneral Hammond. Not canon-compliant to SGU.





	things you said (with too many miles between us)

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the prompt "things you said with too many miles between us." Originally posted June 19, 2019, for a_loquita.
> 
> Not beta'd, any errors are my own.

***

Messages to the _Hammond_ are delivered in batches, sporadically. Though Sam would like to be able to commit to weekly mail call, they are often too far from the nearest Stargate or even a friendly ship that might set up a relay. Mail day, when it comes, is instead a welcome surprise that even the ship’s captain concedes warrants a cessation of all but the most basic duties.

Sam mans the helm while her 2IC and conn officer read their missives from home. It is three hours before she is relieved and can escape to her quarters.

>>June 18, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>I forgot to tell you, Chicago won the Stanley Cup. I think you were twelve the last time that happened.

>>June 23, 2010  
>>From: Lt. Gen. J. O’Neill  
>>No change to orders. Maintain course, expected rendezvous _USS Excelsior_ December 10 +/-. Advise if exception required.

>>June 24, 2010  
>>From: Lt. Gen. J. O’Neill  
>>That little green ambassador from Thermia told a joke that disrupted the talks, but I have to tell you, it was pretty funny. Something about cheese. It loses something when I write it down, but you would have gotten it. Nobody else did.

>>June 24, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>What’s-his-face says I have to send personal correspondence through personal channels and professional correspondence through professional channels. Who cares?

>>June 25, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>You know, if you make the December 10 meeting, you might be home for Christmas.

>>June 25, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>Ice skating? It will be too cold to fish.

>>June 27, 2010  
>>From: Lt. Gen. J. O’Neill  
>>Daniel wants to get vegan barbecue for dinner when he is in town. Please tell him that isn’t food.

>>June 28, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>What’s-his-name sends his regards and has taken away my comm privileges and says I have to submit letters like every other family member. Apparently my supervisory privilege doesn’t extend to something that can be FOIA’d--he doesn’t think I know what that means, but he’s an asshole. 

>>Family members, huh. Does your 2IC’s notes to his boyfriend get redacted like it’s fucking Vietnam? Can’t spill the damn details. No one would believe them anyway. Instead, it’s hi honey, it’s just a scientific research mission in Antarctica! Secretly fighting the Taliban! 

>>June 29, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>Sorry. Bored. Politics. 

>>July 1, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>Vegan barbecue tastes like snot.

>>July 4, 2010  
>>From: Lt. Gen. J. O’Neill  
>>Happy Fourth of July from all of us here at Homeworld Security! Please defrost your hotdogs.

>>July 7, 2010  
>>From: Jack  
>>This is all more fun when you are here, Carter.

Sam smiles and turns off her tablet. Her own notes were sent with the relay that brought these messages, so any response she might craft will be delayed another week or five. Still, she runs her fingers over the blank screen. “I miss you, too,” she says. 

***


End file.
